In a process of manufacturing a semiconductor device, a directed self-assembly (DSA) process has been developed to form a fine device pattern such as a hole pattern. In the DSA process, a pattern finer than a guide pattern can be formed by phase-separating a DSA material for the guide pattern. By transferring to a film to be processed using this fine pattern, the fine device pattern can be formed on a substrate.
The size of the pattern which can be formed by the DSA process differs according to the characteristic of the DSA material applied. The size of the pattern which can be formed in one process is only one kind. Therefore, when a plurality of the device patterns having different sizes is formed on the same film to be processed using the DSA process, the DSA process is performed a plurality of times according to each device pattern, and many steps, such as a step of transferring each pattern to the film to be processed, are required.